A Greek Life
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: What happens when I end up on Greek? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

" Oh no Casey? Don't go after Evan!" I hear myself yelling at the tv. The credits to Greek roll in and I sigh. Another great episode of Greek,only the coolest show on tv! Okay, So I'm little bit obsessed with it.

" Phoebe! Close your window,a storm's coming!" I hear my mom call from the kitchen. I look outside to see lightning split across the sky. Quickly, I run to the window and shut it close.

" Have you finished all your homework!" My mom barges into my room without knocking.

" Um yes." I say trying to hide my still unpacked backpack

'" What have I told you? No homework,No Greek! Get started,now." She orders and kinda marches out of the room.

I got into college, why can't she give me a break! Graduation is in too weeks and I just have one exam left:French

I opened my bag and grabbed my textbook . I hate French.

If only Cappie were real, he could help me study,since he pretty much majored in every subject know to man once or twice.

The lights flicker on and off above me.

' Mom,what's going on?" I yell downstairs. Nothing. Ok,weird.

And then everything goes dark

I open my eyes to see bright sunlight. I shield my eyes from the brightness. Where am I ?

" Morning beautiful." I hear a deep voice say ebhind me. I turn around to see a guy shirtless guy in only a towel and his well,washboard abs I scream apparenlt falling out a bed. I think I'm in a dorm room.

" What? Baby,what's wrong?" He pulls the towel closer to him.

" Oh my god, Oh my god. Okay,where am I?" I ask the hot guy. He is so cue.

" Funny,Phoebe. If you wanted to play games, you shoulda asked." He says seductively. Okay, if this is a dream, I really don't wanna wake up.

" Um,I gotta go." I say inching towards the door. Luckily I have a slip dress on. I grab a jean jacket off the chair.

" Phoebe,phoebe wait!" He says. I just run out the door. Ok,where the hell am I? I run down the hall, and skid to a stop in front of a bulletin board.

Which just happens to read Cyprus-Rhodes University.

This can not be happening.

I think I'm on Greek.

Oh brother.

I walk down the hill staring up up intto the sky. Everything seems so real and a hell of alot bigger .

Ok,where should I go next? And how did that guy know my name? I look around to see people staring at me. I realize that running out of a dorm witha slip dress and oversize jacket on barefoot was not the best idea.

" Phoebe!" I hear someone shout my name. I turn around to see none other than Casey Cartwright. And a really hot guy.

" Casey?" It sounds so weird. Okay act natural.

" Phoebe,are you okay?" The guy asks. He is so cute.

" Um,who are you?" I ask

" Real funny. I'm Sam,only your best friend in the entire world.Geez,no more vodka for you." He says

" Hey,hey.Second best friend in the entire world. Where have you been? We've all been so worried about you? Why didn't you call me kast night? Where are your clothes?" She asks all at once.

" Um, I don't know." I say. Honestly I have no clue.

" Are you okay? Did something happen?" She asks.

" Um." Is all I can muster out. This cannot be happening.

" Did Jared do something?" Sam asks.

" That's enough questions for now. Come on,let's get you back to ZBZ." Casey says putting her arm around me.

" Call me later Pheebs." Sam says.

" Sure." As Casey drags me away.

" Let's go. I don't not wanna explain this to Izzie( I dunno the crazy sority leader name.)" She says

This is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, time to really freak out. I am actually sitting in the ZBZ House. Well, sorta

" Come on, if we can sneak you past Izzie, we'll be good." Casey grabs my hand as we sneak out of the common room right up the stairs to who else but creepy Izzie.

" Casey,they're you are. I have been looking for you. As ZBZ President,you know you must be available at all times. And speaking of that,Phoebe where have you been?" The curly-headed girl says. She's even scarier then on tv.

" Um, I um," I burst out.

" She was at orphange last night. She didn't wanna wake anyone so she just slept over." Casey lies.

" Really? Is that true?" Izzie looks down at me.

" Um,I um, yeah,yeah, it's true." I choke out.

" Oh goody! See Casey, this is what what I meant by ZBZ dedication- if only the other sisters could be as dedicated as you Phoebe." She says smiling

" Oh, yeah, right. Dedication is key." I say, Luckily Izzie just walks off

" Come on, my room,Now." Before I can protest ,Casey yanks me into her room. Oh my god, her room is so awesome.

Ashieligh looks at me

" Okay,we need to talk." She says

" About what?" I say innocently enough

" About Jared." Ashliegh says

" What about him?"

" Well,we want you to break up with him." Ashliegh says

" Ash!" Casey says

" What?This is an intervention.That's what you do." She says

" Remember what happened with Travis. Sit down,Phoebe." Casey says

Okay,I guess I could go for a little drama. I am starting to think that the guy from the dorm room was Jared.

" What's so wrong with him?" I say,feigning anger.

" Pheebs, he's a jerk. And a drunk. He spilled his drink on me last night on purpose. He almost got into a fight with Cappie."

" And he said I had a nice ass." Ash chimes in.

" Ashliegh!" Casey says

Hmmm, maybe I should go for the drama. I guess a few tears would work.

" Who I date is none of your buisness!" I say a little loudly. Casey looks taken back

" Phoebe,we just wanna help you. He isn't good for you. ." Casey says quitely.

" I have no idea what you're talking about." I say proudly, because I actaully have no idea what she's talking about.

" And there's something you should know." Casey says

" Oh,what else?" Okay,whats it gonna be? Is he crazy, is he a cheater? What's is my leading man's secret?

"When you went back to ZBZ to get keys before the concert, I saw him make out with Rebecca." Casey says. Oh sweet, I have a cheating boyfriend. This is so cool! Ok, I gotta look hurt and upset now.

" What?" I try to make my voice sound whimpery.

" I am so sorry Phoebe. As your best friend,I don't want to see you get hurt." Casey says

Ok famous sad line before a dramatic exit.

" Well, it's a little too late for that,now is it." I get up and walk out the door,crying.

" Phoebe,phoebe,wait!" I run down the hall,searching for the room with my name on it. I find it then dramatically slam the door behind me.

" Leave me alone Casey. ust go away" I yell from behind the door. Even though I do, I have to pretend like I'm mad so I can figure out what the hell am I doing on a sitcom.

This is going to be so much fun!!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Okay, I guess I gotta figure out what to do next. How did I get here? Why does everyone know me? Who was that really hot guy with Casey?

Who was that really hot guy in bed? They we're both really,really hott. Okay Focus!There's as got to be a way out of here. Not that I want to leave. How am I gonna explain this to my mom? Maybe I can try that thing in Poltergist. Or not.

" Phoebe,phoebe please! Open the door!" I hear Casey's voice outside the door.

" Uh,Casey,I just want to be alone right now.Okay" I say up against the door. Okay,I gotta get out of here. But how. Wait,I have an idea.

I look around the room,looking at pictures of me and Casey,Ashliegh,Sam,and Jared. I grab some random jeans and a t-shirt out of my drawers and pull them on on. Okay,since when are my clothes so tight?

I listen for noises outside my door and quietly open it. Ok,look sad and angry.

I run down the stairs sobbing.

" There she is. Phoebe are you okay?" Casey ask.

" Look,I just need some space.I'm going for a walk." I say

" I'll come with you."

" No Casey. I just wanna be by myself . To think." I say,looking down. I think that's what you say after you've broken up with someone. Wait, am I broken up with him? Oh this is so confusing. Why didn't I just end up on Kyle XY?

" But it's raining out! It's dangerous." She says

" Lizzie will wanna know where you are." Ash says

" I don't care. I just wanna be by myself. To think." I say,throwing my head dramtically to the side.

" You just said that." Ash says

" Right. I gotta go." I open the door to pouring rain. Wow,this is dramatic.

Ok,what I do?

Maybe I should create a story. Ok,a lie. I fell yesterday on my head and can't remeber things. Yeah,that 'll work.

All I have to do now is bash my head against something hard,just don't knock myself out.

" Phoebe,baby,wait!" A car pulls up beside me. The hot dorm guy,I think his name is Jared gets out.

" Phoebe,I can explain about Rebecca." He says. God he looks even hotter then this morning. Focus Focus. Drama Drama.

" I heard about everything. I don't want to talk about you.Please,just go now." Wow,that sounded like something right outta Days of Our Lives. And they said,I couldn't act.

" It was mistake. You gotta believe me. I love you." He grabs me into a kiss. Whoa,he is such a good kisser. Ok,think,think,stop thinking about sex,stop thinking about sex. Oh what's the use? I guess it's time for the best soap opera move of all time.

I pull back from him and slap his face. Oldest trick in the book.

" Don't you ever touch me again!" I say. He turns around looks at me and slaps me back heavy handed. I full onto the ground.

Ok, I was not expecting that.I mean this is on ABC Family. And to top it all off,I have twisted my ankle.

How very Princess Bride-ish.

" Phoebe,I am sorry. I didn't mean too." He says And instead of helping me up,he gets back into his Volvo and drives away.

This is just great. All I need now is Ryan Gosling and I can renact that scene from The Notebook.

I carefully stand up,and start limping back to ZBZ. Ok,this is not what I had in mind.

I thought I dunno, I would be dancing and drinking at a Kappa Tau,helping Rust get a girlfirend,and trying to get Casey and Cappie back together. But here am I soaking wet and limping. I find a bench and sit there.

Somebody always comes to the rescue of a girl sitting on a bench.

Or not.

" Phoebe,Phoebe,is that you?" I turn around to see Cappie walking down the sidewalk with an umbrella.

" Hey,cappie. What's up?" I cannot believe I am talking to Capppie. He is even hotter in real ife. Wait,this is for Casey. All for Casey.

" I heard about Jared. How are you?" He sits next to me.

"Great.Just great." I say.

" Really? Wondering around in the rain? How very Sense and Sensability of you!" I laugh

" I didn't know you were a Jane Austen fan." I said

" I was an English Literature major." He says.

" So what are you going to do now?" He says

" I don't know." I say Which is true.

" Well,I suppose we get out of this rain and go get a drink. Because god knows I need one." He says getting up offering his hand to me. I don't talk it.

" Um,I think I'll pass." I say trying to hide the pain in my ankle.

" Why,what's wrong?" Ok, do I should I tell the truth? Hmm, I'll think not. Oh wow,my first hidden secret on Greek!

" I twisted my ankle out here. I guess I've been sitting out here trying to get up."

" How?" He asks

" I tripped,well being me." I said. He knelt down beside me and gently lifted up my foot.

" Ok,ow."

" Well,it's not broken. You won't be able to dance in your recital,though.

" What, don't tell me you majored in medcine too." I said.

" No.But the Dean made allgreek presidents take first aid classes. Can you stand?" He asks

" I think so." I stand up but stumble a bit,but Cappie catches me and picks me up.

" Easy there.I'll take you back to ZBZ." He says

" They'll probably think I went out here to kill myself. Casey already does." I say trying to focus on the fact that I am in Cappie's arms, one of my many sexual fantasies I've had about Greek.

" Don't worry about Casey.I'll take care of her." He says as he carries me across the street and up the road.

" God,you're heavier than usual." He says

" Are you impling that I'm a fat- ass?"

" No. But you're not as light as feather. I guess all those tears are weighing you down."

" Shut up." I say

He just laughs.

" I'm a ballet dancer?" I wonder out lud.

" You sure you didn't hit your head as well?" He says trying to look serious.

" No." I say. Even though that was part of the original plan. We get to the door.

" Do you have your key?

" Um,no, I think I must have dropped in the grass."I say. He holds me still in his arms as I knock on the door.

And who answers but Casey.

" Oh my god? What happened? Are you okay?" She says all at once. Unfortunately, the entire soroity is behind her.

" I fell,it's nothing." I say as Cappie carries me( oh my god he is so strong) to the couch.

" God, you're shivering." Casey says. A pledge comes out the wall and handa a blanket to

Suddenly Rebecca comes down the stairs.

" Cappe? What are you doing here?" She says. He looks at her, and turns back to me.

" She has a bad sprain,but will be ok." He says

" Thanks for saving me Cappie." I say

' No,problem. Saving damsels is kinda my thing." He says

" Thanks for bringing her back,Cappie." Casey says.

" No problem. I would do anything for you." He says

" What?" Everyone says in unison

" Uh I mean for you,Phoebe. Always for here you Pheebs." He blushes and leaves.

" Ok,everybody clear out." Ash says

" Well,he's was right.You just sprained it." Casey says putting ice on it.

"Okay,spill.Now."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

" Ok,spill. Now."Ash says sitting down next to me.

Should I tell them? I dunno. I guess I'll just wing it.

" What do you wanna know?" I ask innocently enough.

" Um,let's see- you in Cappie's arms,your sprained ankle,you in Cappie's arms,you all wet,you in Cappie's arms-

" Ok,ok. I was walking around the quad in the rain and I slipped and hurt my ankle. I crawled to a bench and that's where Cappie came in. The End." I say firmly.

" Yeah,somehow I don't exactly believe that." Casey says throwing a towel at me.

" Well that's it. Believe it or not." I say not exactly knowing what to do now. A knock at the door.

" I'll get it." Casey gets up and gets the door. In comes the other hot guy from earlier. I think his name was Sam.

" Where is she?" I hear him tell Casey

" She's in here." In comes Sexy Sammy, his shaggy black rair dripping with sweat, I mean raindrops.

" God, I'm gonna kill him . Are you ok Phoebe?" He says looking down at slightly bruised ankle.

" Kill Who,Sam?" Ash says looking from me to him.

" That bastard Jared. I heard that he had hurt you."

Ok maybe I could faint to get out of this.

It worked for that girl on America's Next Top Model

Oh shit , this getting bad. Where's my angel,you know who comes out and says" Be careful what you wish for" and other shit like this.

" Oh well, I am very tired from my ordeal. I think I'll just hobble upstairs-

" You are not going anywhere missy." Casey says

" What the hell is going on?" Ash says

" It's ok, you can tell us Pheebs." Sam says putting his hand over mine. Oh wow.

Ok, I guess I better make this believable.

" I was walking across the quad when Jared's car pulled up and-" I stop and sniffle for dramatic effect.

" It's ok Phoebe,you don't have to if you don't want to

" No, it's ok. We started arguing and he tried to kiss me and I slapped him. And he,( sniifle twice) he hit me and I fell.

He said he was sorry and left me there. That'll all that happened. Honest."

" Oh Phoebe,it's ok. " Sam holds me. Ok,he is so cute, how coming I never see him on Greek?

" Guys,I gotta go to bed. I'm sorry but I really do." I say as Sam helps me stand up.

" Don't worry Pheebs, he'll get what's coming to him. "

" Casey,he's Omega Chi with a perfect track record.

" And A Perfect pen-

" Ash!

" Oh sorry,I was supposed to be quiet wasn't I? But how are we going nail him for it" I mean no one saw him hurt you,irght?

" Right."

" So what are we going to do ?

" I think I might have an idea." A voice says behind us. We all turn around,well for me hop in a circle

" Hello Casey."

" Frannie."


End file.
